ryan036_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Obsessed Broadway Fan 2
Oh no...oh no....guys. Remember that Ian and I were OK? He's not as much as I thought. Let me tell you the story: About four months ago, I decided to check back with him. He was on the phone but opened the door anyway. He isn't usually on the phone that much because he is usually reading playbills or something. "Yeah...c...call ya back later, Jim's here and I wanted to show him something" I heard. He told me to come inside. He brought me to his room and told me to look at his wall. He pointed to a picture. It was him and Michael Crawford and Sarah Brightman. If you don't know, they played the two lead roles in The Phantom of the Opera. They weren't just part of the Broadway show, they were from the original cast. He told me he saw them having dinner together and they were nice enough to take a picture with him. He was wearing his mask. His face is still messed up at this point. He hurt himself bad. I asked how he felt. He told me about how it wasn't as bad as it seemed. It was kind of weird but he's been weirder. I saw something on his table. It looked like a picture from his elementary school that he told me about. It had an X on the words "Mr.Markson's 4th grade class" and replaced with "My old friends" which was kind of sad. Three of the kids have died since then. I heard from Ian that they were some of his friends. I looked at his playbill wall and it had another playbill. Of course, I have seen him multiple times in that time. He had gotten six other playbills in that time not including this one. It was a playbill of Wicked. A show I have seen! I saw it back when Idina Menzel was in the show but Kristin Chenoweth left a month before I saw it. I asked what he thought and he said it was good. He also said "I wish I saw it during the original cast was there. I was watching other shows at that time like Phantom and Lion King. It was still good though" After a while, he would talk about Wicked and other shows a ton more. I thought he was getting less obsessed at this time. He wasn't as much as before. He just talked about it a lot. This is where it gets weird. I look at himself online. He had a bunch of pictures with a girl. I assumed it was his girlfriend. I asked him about it. "I met her and knew she was the one" I asked what he meant by that. He paused for a moment. "I knew she was the Christine Daaé to my Erik" She looked sort of like the character. The day after, there was an article that read: Harold Champall was found dead in his home yesterday with a slit throat. No sign that it was done to himself. Reporters say he was murdered by a weapon that was taken from the scene of the crime. Evidence is still being collected. Ian looked sick when I showed it to him. I asked him why he looked so pale. "It's someone I knew from this" he said as he showed me the 4th grade class photo. He pointed to a really short blonde kid with glasses. He looked like the stereotypical nerd in movies and TV shows. Ian didn't talk for a while. I would usually call him and it would go to voicemail. Before, it would say: Hey, it's Ian! Can't talk right now. Probably busy daydreaming or something. (laughs) I will call ya back! Then suddenly, it was: Hello, I don't want to talk. Stop calling. I'm busy. SHUT UP! Don't expect me to talk to you again. You'll see why. He said it in a sort of....familiar voice. It sounded like something familiar. I contacted him one more time and he answered. "Hey....can you come over? I want to show you something I made" I obliged because I trusted him still. What happened was that I went in and he rushed to his basement. He ran so fast that I couldn't see him very well. When I did see him...he looked....just listen. He had a Phantom like suit and mask. The suit was stained. It was blood. It was easy to tell by what he was holding. He held a Sweeney Todd-like knife. It was stained with blood. That's the voice he was doing. It sounded like Sweeney Todd. "Hello my friend" "Why are you doing this? Have you no sense anymore? I thought you got bet-" I saw a pile of bodies under the stairs that I didn't see before. I saw the people that were on the news from his elementary school. The people who died. He killed him. I thought Ian got better. He didn't. I started to cry. "Ian....please. You said you would get better think about your friends! Think about your family! Think about your girlfriend, Ian!" "She was nothing like Christine. She just looked like her. She is right there" he said as he pointed to the pile of bodies. "You m-murderer! You fiend! Ian! I thought we were friends" "Who needs friends when you have Broadway! I love Broadway the most! Anyone under me is going to die! Ya know what? You are under that scale! The scale! Yes! You shall be part of it! Expose your throat now!" I ran upstairs and closed the door behind me. There was a lock that didn't need a key on the outside. I heard him fall down the stairs. I went to his phone. I called the police, told the address, and ran for it. I ran as fast as I could to get home. Ian was like a brother to me. I loved him. We were best friends. I miss him. I hope he comes back soon. I hear his screams in my head. I hear them so deeply in my brain. It saying "I will be the best Broadway killer!" and "You hate Broadway compared to me!" which is scaring me. I will ignore it.